1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deinterlacing process of an image processing fields, and more particularly, a deinterlacing process of an image processing field that converts a video from fields to frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interlacing is a technique for improving video quality without consuming extra data bandwidth. An interlacing process divides an image frame into two fields: an image field consisting of even lines of the image frame; and an image field consisting of odd lines of the image frame. The two image fields are conveyed in the system at different time. Thus, an image system with low-bandwidth can cope with the high quality image.
However, some image display systems do not support interlaced videos. For example, LCD panels, plasma TVs and so on mostly only support progressive videos and displays images frame by frame. Thus, deinterlacing techniques are called for to convert an interlaced video to a progressive video.